


Brother (Teaser Chapter)

by psychoticturtle



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bounty Hunters, Multi, Original work - Freeform, Pronon, Testing - Freeform, what if i don't wanna write tags, yayyyyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6138124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoticturtle/pseuds/psychoticturtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The road to Hell is paved with good intentions.</p>
<p>Everybody here gets into the business one way or another.  Some do it for fun, others for the money they collect from the hunt.  Me?  I lost my brother.  They took him from me.  And some day, I'll get him back.  He's still alive; I can feel it.  They need him- they need both of us.  But I'll save him, and kill those sick bastards that took my brother from me.  They'll pay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother (Teaser Chapter)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a story I kind of just thought of randomly, and I didn't think it really fit with any specific fandom, so I put in my own characters. Hope you like it! Enjoy!! ^w^

          Everybody here gets into the business one way or another. Some do it for fun, others for the money they collect from the hunt. Me? I lost my brother. They took him from me. Pronon. And some day, I'll get him back. He's still alive; I can feel it. They need him- they need both of us. But I'll save him, and kill those sick bastards that took my brother from me. They'll _pay_.

~

          "Test 24. Subject responds negatively to the FR32 formula. Still hooked up to the diffuser- doesn't work well with other patients. Very uncooperative. Tomorrow we begin Test 25, with the liquids Scynine and Totosteraphate. P942 seems to calm the subject down. Will set recording tomorrow." The radio clicked as the intercepted message ended. I felt my gut in my throat, begging to beat its way out.

          "I'm sorry, C-" My hand shot up,stopping him mid-sentence.

          "Stop."

          "I just-"

          "I know. I'm fine." I stood up, hoisting my bag onto my shoulder. "We've survived this long." I set the $75 on the radio, turning away from the table. "See you tomorrow."

          "See you then, C." I made my way out the back door, up the alley, and back into the city. Where it was usually bustling with people and traffic, there was almost no one. The cold winter air pulled at the fur on my hood, blurring my vision with snow. Pulling my pack up higher onto my shoulder, I trudged my way down the snowy sidewalk to Molly's. The pub's neon sign glowed bright against the white snow surrounding it.

          I heard the loud bell that sat on top of the door as I pushed it open, stepping inside and stomping off my boots. The place wasn't as packed as usual- only a few guys sat at the bar, and a group of burly-looking men all squished into a booth at the far end of the room. One of them whispered audibly to the others, pointing in my direction with his thumb. Ignoring the big group of early drunks, I made my way to where Joey stood, cleaning a beer glass out with a rag. I sat down in the round stool closest to him, my pack hitting the ground with a heavy _thump_.

          Joey looked up at me as soon as I sat down. "Whoa. You look... terrible." He set the glass down, grabbing a bottle of what looked like whiskey off the shelf behind him. I looked up and pulled off my hood, revealing my newly-formed cut that stretched from the outer corner of my eye down to where my chin met my neck. Joey visibly shuddered.

          "Thanks, exactly what every person wants to hear from a good ol' friend," I muttered, almost inaudibly.

          "You know what I meant. What's the scar from?" He asked, pushing the now half-empty whiskey bottle across the table to me.

          "Eh," I shrugged, taking a sip of the pungent drink, "the last one was a fighter. Caught a kitchen knife right on my face. Almost caught my neck, too. Rookie mistake." I took another swig, flinching only slightly when the sting slid down my throat.

          "Damn..." he muttered, looking down at his own glass. "Shouldn't you, you know, put something on that? It's pretty wide." His eyes slowly slid away from my face, looking at something just over my shoulder. "Oh, shit..." he mumbled under his breath.

          A moment passed, and I felt a cold, rough hand grab my shoulder. I shrugged it off. "Don't touch me," I muttered. The cold hand landed on my shoulder again. A man's voice thickened with vodka made a sound behind me.

          "W-what was that, pretty giiirl?" Half of the vowels he spoke were drawn out to thrice their normal length, making his words hard to understand.

          "I pushed the hand off of my shoulder one more time. "I said, _don't fucking touch me_." My voice rose steadily.

          "Dooooes the preeety *hic* laady use bad words? Hmmmmmm? Awwwe, but ladied dooon't- arrrren't- speech baaad..." Now Joey was stepping from out behind the bar.

          "She means _fuck off, dude_ ," Joey said, stepping closer to the man behind me. I still hadn't moved. I felt the pressure leave my shoulder as the drunken man shuffled to face Joey. I rolled my eyes, sitting up more and rolling my shoulders back. I could feel the eyes of the other men at the booth staring at us.

          I spun myself around on the stool to face the two men. Joey was standing at the edge of the bar, looking up at the taller man and trying to seem as tall as possible. The other man- who was obviously wasted- sported a full sleeve of tattoos, a thick, gruff beard, and hair that looked like it hadn't seen a shower in months. You know, the usual in towns like this.

          So here was my friend, a scrawny twig of a man bartender, squaring up to this drunken and rusty old bucket of a biker, at the end of his own bar, trying to look like he was standing up for me. _Me_. All I could do was sigh. At least the drunk man was buying it.

          Joey put on a tough stance, but I could tell from his eyes that he was scared as all hell. There was _no way_ he would be able to come out on top in a fight like this. And as I saw the man take another step forward in Joey's direction, his buddies at the table still watching us, I stood up. I noticed Joey's eyes dart to me. I ignored him. It only took me two steps before I was directly behind the man.

          My hand shot up to grab his shoulder, lingering for less than a second. I snapped him around to face me before he could finish his vodka-clouded gasp of surprise. He teetered on his heels dizzily, his eyes widening as he noticed the gash along the side of my face. Lucky for him, he only had to put up with the sight of it for only a few seconds before the contact between my clenched knuckles and his face caused him to black out and fall backwards onto the ground.

          I looked up from the unconscious drunk to see Joey still standing at the end of the bar. He was looking at me, no surprise showing on his face at all. "Thanks, again," I said, repeating what I'd told him many times before.

          "Any time," Joey responded, smirking as he tipped his hat to me. "It's always fun to see the looks on their faces." He winked at me, retracing his steps back to his place behind the bar counter.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is just a starter chapter, to get the story set up (don't worry, they won't ALL be this long and boring), so the next one should be even better. Anyway, thank you for reading, and let me know what you guys think down in the comments! I'm ears open to feedback. Thanks again for reading, hope you enjoyed it, and the next chapter is on its way! ^w^


End file.
